


What's In A Name

by wereleopard58



Series: Lola [1]
Category: Kinky Boots (2005), Serenity (2005)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's no longer their man</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name

Title What's In A Name  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating FRT15  
Crack fic  
Characters: The Operative  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Firefly/Serenity or Kinky Boots

It finally had happened he knew who he was and who he wanted to be. But, most of all he found himself a name that was truly him.

When he had said those words to Mal Reynolds he didn't know what they would mean, he wasn't the Alliance's man anymore but he would be his own, in his own way. He stood before the thick curtains waiting there was a nervous tingling in his stomach, it was more exciting then the thrill of a hunt.

The former operative looked down at himself and smiled. He leant forward and ran his hand up his thigh high red boots smoothing them all the way and slipped the whip that he held in his hand into the little holder that had been created on the side. A tantalising amount of his thighs were seen until the red dress, that he knew glittered when the lights hit him, it made him light up. He ran his blood red long nails through his thick main of hair, it had taken a little time to get used to it. Now when it was gone, when all of this was taken off he felt naked to the world. Right now this was his time to shine he truly smiled when he heard his name called.

Lola

The curtains opened and he walked on people cheered and shouted his name. He had found out what he was meant to do in this life and here it was on this stage. He held the microphone in one hand and held the other out to the side his red shining lips, his dark smoky eyes alight with happiness and then he started.

"Ladies, gentlemen and those who are yet to make up your mind." His voice rang out and then the music started, the next time he opened his mouth it was to sing and sexily saunter down the stage in his kinky boots

TheEnd


End file.
